The present invention is directed to causing a desirable change in a behavior pattern from an initial behavior pattern to a desired behavior pattern.
As used herein the term "behavior pattern" relates to activities that are mental-based or psychological-based, such as compulsive behavior. Behavior patterns that one may desire to change include, but are not limited to, overeating, bulimia, addictive smoking, alcoholism, drug addiction, sexual-activity-related addictions, gambling addiction, grinding teeth, depression, panic attacks, fright neurosis, anger-driven conduct, daredevil risk taking and pyromania.